jinxednickmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Jinxed
Jinxed is an American fantasy-comedy television film that premiered on Nickelodeon on November 29, 2013. The film stars Ciara Bravo (from Big Time Rush) and Jack Griffo (from The Thundermans). The film was shot entirely in Vancouver, Canada. The film was released on DVD April 8, 2014. The television film was released on Blu-ray on December 15, 2015. The premiere of the film was watched by 3.2 million viewers. Plot In 1914, Tommy Murphy (Burkely Duffield) is overjoyed when Caitlin O'Leary (Andrea Brooks) agrees to dance with him in the town festival despite all rumors that she is a witch (known as a young gypsy woman). The event is ruined when Violet (Jessa Danielson) surprises him by showing her feelings for Tommy by kissing him in front of his date. Tommy tries to keep Caitlin from running off, only for him to accidentally tear her dress and humiliate her by revealing her underwear. This proves to be too much for Caitlin to take, and being a witch, she curses Tommy and all of his descendants with incredibly bad luck. 100 years later, his great-great-granddaughter Meg Murphy (Ciara Bravo) is desperate to end the family's curse. Together with her brother Charlie (Jacob Bertrand), Meg finds Tommy's diary and finds out that to get rid of the curse she needs to give Tommy's "lucky coin" to a descendant of Caitlin. They successfully manage to steal their great-great grandfather Tommy's lucky coin from the Harvest Hills Historical Museum. Afterwards, Meg realizes that Ivy Murray (Elena Kampouris), a mean girl at school that picks on her, is a descendant of the O'Leary family and decides to give her the coin; her crush, Brett (Jack Griffo), asks her to go to the festival with him and she realizes that he's a descendant of Caitlin as well (being Ivy's cousin). At the dance, she gives him the lucky coin, which ends up transferring the curse to his family. Meg is horrified when she discovers what has happened and arrives at his house to witness his house getting ransacked by an angry monkey. Ivy answers the door, and upon learning that the bad luck came from Meg giving Brett the coin, grows angry. Meg manages to convince Ivy that she never intended for this to happen and Ivy realizes she's always been mean to Meg since her cursed accidents affected her as well but realizes that it's not Meg's fault. The two race to the closing ceremony, where Brett gives Meg the coin back. She then almost falls over, but is saved by Brett, who then kisses her. Afterwards, Meg and Ivy become best friends and she and Brett are dating. Meg goes to science camp after all and accidentally invents a potion that grows hair on bald heads. Meg realizes that her curse is what makes her special. She puts back Tommy's diary with the coin after reading in the last part that Tommy, due to his bad luck, meets his beautiful wife at the hospital and throws his coin into the fountain causing a flood. Even so, he believes that it's the attitude that counts. Meg and her family go on vacation to visit the Grand Canyon and end up causing more bad luck, with Ivy and Brett running for their lives, but laughing about it. Cast * Ciara Bravo as Meg Murphy * Jack Griffo as Brett O'Leary * Jacob Bertrand as Charlie Murphy * Elena Kampouris as Ivy Murray * Burkely Duffield as Tommy Murphy * Keegan Connor Tracy as Mrs. Murphy * Donavon Stinson as Mark Murphy * Jay Brazeau as Grandpa * Jessa Danielson as Violet Maws * Daniela Dib as Square Dancer * Andrea Brooks as Caitlin O'Leary * Carmel Amit as Fortune Teller * Matthew Harrison as Band Member * Kwesi Ameyaw as the Mayor Release Dates *Decembe 6, 2013: UK and Irelend *November 29,2013: USA *May 24, 2014: Australia *October 12, 2014: Serbia Category:Films set in Maine Category:2013 television films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Stephen Herek Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Nickelodeon original films